


Late for Work

by luckyyywifeyyy



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel's Name Is Anthony, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Implied Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Repression, Sex Work, Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), mentions of anthony's sex work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyyywifeyyy/pseuds/luckyyywifeyyy
Summary: After a regular client is late by a few minutes that slowly melt into hours, Anthony (Angel Dust)'s mind wanders and roams until he comes home.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Late for Work

The second night in a row of one of Anthony’s least favorite clients, and he was already shaking with fear of the worst of what could happen tonight. The night before had been rough before he came home to, to no one’s surprise, an empty bed and a missing Alastor. The small ping of upset in his heart caused a sad smile to grow on his face as he got proper pajamas and to shower to make him feel ever so cleaner from Ronald’s horrible treatment. His shitty and… disgusting requests made Anthony feel sick to his stomach every time he had the not-so pleasurable pleasure of having a night with the client. Masochism might be the right word given for the description of Ronald’s requests. Perhaps he liked seeing Anthony in lingering pain. Perhaps he enjoyed the short man on the verge of tears as he was painfully whipped until welts formed on his skin while he did his work. Perhaps Ronald was simply a lonely man with no wife to torture, therefore set for the first person he could get to harm. Anthony wasn’t sure, and, frankly, didn’t want to  _ be _ sure. As long as Big Vee was satisfied with Anthony’s work, nothing mattered. It was him that he worked for and was the reason why he had a roof over his head anyhow. As long as he gave him what he wanted in return for what Anthony needed, it didn’t matter. Luckily, he hadn’t been to his house in months other than to throw Anthony on the porch for another misdeed or the like. Alastor was still a complete secret… For the moment, that is.

Finding himself lost in his thoughts, Anthony shook them off and double-checked the pocket watch he’d hidden in the bra of his dress. It read 11:37 pm… Ronald was never this late unless… Anthony shivered at the thought, looking out the window of their meeting spot, normally the same room in a motel Ronald had chosen specially for him. The idea of that Ronald had chosen special material to destroy Anthony’s feelings and emotions in… 

_ No, no. Stop it. Just wait.  _ Anthony scolded himself, looking out the window again before sighing. Minute after minute passed painfully slower, and Anthony wanted to get it all done and over with… Had he bailed? The idea gave the prostitute hope and a strong sense of it at that. 

Another hour passed, then two, then four. Anthony had completely taken his drag attire off and set it in a special bag for him to sneak that and his coke out. He settled on leaving around four in the morning, ecstatic with a false sense of freedom inside of him. If he had come home soon enough, maybe he’d see his roommate, his person, about to leave…! Maybe he’d be able to stop him, get a quick cup of coffee for him, and simply chat of the wonderfully relieving night he had…

Of course, he’d complain to Alastor about Ronald’s treatment of him, to which his roommate simply told him that he was always here to hold him until he fell asleep on those dreaded nights. That is, he’d let him know ahead of time his scheduled meetings with Ronald. In that case, Alastor would call in a little late, hold the shorter as he promised, and left for work about half an hour later than normal. It seemed to be little to no issue for either man. Anthony got the comfort he so desperately craved, and Alastor got a little more time with Anthony that they both ached for. It was refreshing. But as of late, whenever Anthony mentioned Ronald, Alastor got an uneasy look and an odd demeanor on his face before changing the subject so that the blonde would not break down into tears until he couldn’t breathe properly. It was… Sickening to act like that in front of anyone, in Anthony’s opinion, usually. Yet, Alastor always comforted him the best he could.   
Anthony stopped for a small breakfast sandwich on his way home for his roommate, hoping he’d catch the host as he stepped out so that he could grant him a quick kiss goodbye (or goodnight, in the shorter’s case). Alas, he efforts were to no avail. He’d just missed the brunette, which frustrated Anthony, but _good lord, did the house smell delicious_! At least Anthony believed so as he fumbled to unlock the door with shiny silver keys under his slender fingers pushing into the doorknob like simple clockwork. It was odd, though. Al had accidentally left the door… Unlocked. Had Anthony been more awake when he usually came home, he’d be sure to note that the door was always locked. However, deeming this the normality of Alastor or his mind playing games with him.

He smiled as he stepped into the kitchen, looking at a sparkling clean copper pot fill of seemingly fresh jambalaya waiting on the stovetop. A small note on the counter to the left of the pot lay as Anthony made himself a heaping and hearty bowl of jambalaya. The note, in neat cursive on a notecard written in Alastor’s fountain pen, read;

_ Good Morning, my dear! _ _   
_ _ I’ve prepared you a hearty serving of my mother’s recipe for pork jambalaya to taste, as I had to leave for work earlier than usual. I am aware you had a meeting with that boy you dread, and it fills me with shame that I cannot hold you in my arms to protect you, my love. I can only hope that this will be good enough to be my replacement for the night. I’ll be thinking of you as always whilst I’m broadcasting.  _

_ With love until death do us part, _

_ Al _

Anthony smiled at the adoring dorkiness his lover possessed and pocketed the note as he took a bite of the jambalaya. It was different than any pork he’d tasted, but the best damn jambalaya he had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> cries after writing this for human radiodust my best friend and i are doing as we speak. love u smiles xoxo <3  
> i listened to her al playlist while writing this fuck you


End file.
